Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own
by EternalConfusion
Summary: FK (YAY! :P) A story following the relationship between our fav drummer and bassist; through love,life...and the general teenage years...


Disclaimer: I own it, I own every last part of it…damnit u idiots, I own nothing! I don't own School Of Rock, although I wish I did, yes…oh yeah; I'd be there with them playing guitar…Oh, shut up! I know I can't play, but this is my dream k? I also do not own 'Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own' U2 do. But my references to 'Twilight World' and 'Sooth My Soul' are poems I have written…so I guess I own something…hmm.

A/N: Right…this is my first attempt at a SOR fic…and it may be diff to what you're used to. It'll be Freddy/Katie centred, and other band members will appear, but for purposes of this fic, it'll be slightly different. This is sorta an AU, there was A SoR, it just wasn't working for them all, and they drifted apart…

In this fic the gang are about 15…

* * *

**-**

A dark haired girl was jumping round her fairly big bedroom. The heartfelt lyrics of Hawthorne Heights came blaring through her stereo as 'Dissolve and Decay' started up. The girl paused in front of her mirror; her hair was a mess, her purple streaks all over the place, as opposed to the underneath of the tips of her hair. She quickly combed it and shoved it up into a messy bun. She checked herself over in the mirror, black Led Zepplin t-shirt and dark jeans; she then ran out of the house to meet her band in Freddy's garage, where they practised.

"Looking good Katie," Katie's best friend, and the drummer of their band, 'Verge of Sanity', Freddy said. The band also consisted of Zack on lead guitar, and Summer also on guitar. Zack, Summer and Katie all provided vocals depending on which songs they practiced.

"Eat your heart out Spaz!" Katie said smiling towards Freddy.

"Gladly," Freddy smirked staring at her ass as she walked up to greet Zack and Summer.

"Yo, Fred…stop staring at Kat's ass, and ask her out already" Zack said patting Freddy on the back, before moving to his guitar.

Freddy looked puzzled, "I wasn't staring at her ass…" He mumbled walking towards his drums.

Freddy started tapping away on his drums absent mindedly NOT thinking of Katie…or at least, trying not to. She was just so damn captivating; man he did he love her…wait, no not love. He couldn't. No that was way wrong. 'Cool it Spazz…' he thought to himself.

Zach, Katie and Summer took what they thought was Freddy's boredom and took their places behind their instruments. While they rehearsed their songs 'Twilight World' and 'Sooth My Soul' Freddy kept looking towards Katie, 'She's so beautiful' he thought as her fingers seemingly effortlessly moved up and down her bass. He almost missed a beat when she looked up; their eyes met and she smiled softly at him, he then grinned back at her.

Practice was soon over, and Zach walked away, his arm slung loosely over Summer's shoulders; they'd just recently became a couple and were as happy as ever. Katie packed away her bass, and moved the amps out of the way, should Freddy's parents choose to use their garage that evening; which they usually didn't.

"Hey," Freddy said softly as Katie stood up.

"Hi,"

"You…wanna uh, stick around for a bit?" he asked.

"No…I should, I should go home. I've got homework to do." Katie replied.

"Oh, ok. Want me to walk you home?" Freddy asked with concern, half wanting to spend more time with the girl, and half just wanting her to be ok, he was the only one who knew about her depression. It wasn't bad depression, just slightly mild, but it got him worried enough, and she didn't want anyone else to know. Not even Summer knew!

"No, it's ok…I'll be fine. Freddy you don't have to worry about me. I'm strong, you know that." Katie smiled weakly. Freddy wasn't quite so sure, and watched her walk down the street before entering his house.

That night Freddy sat on his bed, stereo on listening to Red Hot Chilli Peppers, he had a pen his fingers tapping along to the beat as he tried to come up with lyrics for the song he'd been working on.

As Freddy worked on his song, Katie was lying on her bed watching the rain fall down the window, almost matching her mood, dull and gloomy.

The next day, after school Freddy and Katie were in Katie's room.

"Hey, Kat; can I play you a song I've been working on?" Freddy asked.

"Sure." Katie replied willing to listen.

"Well…it's not really finished, or great…but I've got the lyrics and a basic tune to it…mind if I borrow your guitar?"

"No," Katie handed Freddy one of her acoustic guitars.

"Ok, so…it goes something like this…" Freddy sat on the bed and started strumming on the guitar.

"_Tough, you think you've got the stuff  
You're telling me and anyone  
You're hard enough _

You don't have to put up a fight  
You don't have to always be right"

Freddy looked up at Katie and paused for a moment, he looked at her with care, she nodded wanting him to continue.

"_Let me take some of the punches  
For you tonight _

Listen to me now  
I need to let you know  
You don't have to go it alone"

He looked up at her and smiled briefly still strumming away.

"_And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you when I don't pick up the phone  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own"_

He gazed at her intently this time, then head back down watching his fingers move along the guitar continued again.

"_We fight all the time  
You and I...that's alright  
We're the same soul  
I don't need...I don't need to hear you say  
That if we weren't so alike  
You'd like me a whole lot more"_

Freddy laughed slightly at the verse which seemed to describe the pair well. Often bickering, but all the time, they remained friends, and they knew deep down that they'd always be friends.

"_Listen to me now  
I need to let you know  
You don't have to go it alone _

And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you when I don't pick up the phone  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own"

Again he looked up, and this time Katie smiled at him; his heart soared. And more determined than ever, and with slightly more confidence he carried on playing.

"_I know that we don't talk  
I'm sick of it all  
Can - you - hear - me - when - I -  
Sing, you're the reason I sing  
You're the reason why the opera is in me... _

Where are we now?  
I've got to let you know  
A house still doesn't make a home  
Don't leave me here alone...

And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you that makes it hard to let go  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own  
Sometimes you can't make it  
The best you can do is to fake it  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own"

Freddy stopped and looked at Katie intently, waiting patiently for her thoughts.

"I…it was really good, I like it." She smiled, and not just a small, weak one…the kind that made his heart soar; her true smile, the smile that lit up her face, made her eyes sparkle and made his knees go weak. Even though he'd never admit to any of his feelings, she could always leave him feeling weak and defenceless.

"Really? You do?" Freddy asked excitedly.

"Yes, I do." She chuckled. Another thing he loved about her, that laugh and chuckle of hers, rare as it was now, whenever she laughed, chuckled or giggled it was like stumbling upon gold.

"I'm so glad!" He exclaimed and hugged her in a jokey manner, which he actually wished wasn't so jokey. If only he could work up the nerves to ask her out; sure he'd had girlfriends before, hot ones at that, it wasn't like he was nervous around girls. It's just she was…Katie. Katie was something different to Freddy, she was a Goddess. He'd never felt this way about anyone ever before. And that scared him, it scared the almighty Freddy Jones!

"Uh…Freddy, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" Freddy thought, "You realise…technically you just did Kay? But go ahead."

"Well, you know that song did you, like, write it for someone?" She asked, looking cool and calm on the outside but feeling like a nervous wreck. She hoped he said yes, and she hoped it was for her. For a while she'd liked Freddy as more than a friend, but thought that there's no way he'd ever like her as more.

"Yup…"

"T…that's sweet…wh…who?" Katie asked hesitantly.

Freddy sat up from his position; he smiled slightly and gazed lovingly at her. "I don't need to answer that, you already know who…I know you do."

Katie's eyes seemed to bulge as she grinned. "Do you mean, you wrote it for me?"

"Who else?" Freddy answered her question with a question of his own.

"Why me?"

"Why not you?" Freddy grinned slyly.

"Freddy!" Katie groaned and hit him playfully.

Freddy pulled her into his arms, stopping her from hitting him any more.

"Freddy, why me. Why not all those other girls out there?" Katie asked quietly.

"They aren't you are you?" He asked softly, stroking her hair.

"No, but they're slimmer and more beautiful than I am. So, why me?"

"Katie, they're no more beautiful or slimmer than you. Honestly, you are so beautiful…I have to double take every time I see you walk past me. I don't know why you doubt yourself so much, you really shouldn't. You're almost flawless. No-one could ask for more." Freddy smiled and his eyes gleamed.

"Really?" She asked not quite believing him.

"You're too modest!" Freddy laughed and with that, captured her lips with his.

"Go out with me, Katie…please?" Freddy asked.

Katie smiled up at him and thought that her heart really would stop from shock and happiness.

"Of course!" She exclaimed and hugged him tight. She smiled that smile that made Freddy weak and once again, he closed the gap between them, so that their lips met in a passionate embrace.

**-

* * *

**

A/N: So… what do you think? Please, please…please review! I shall owe you for…almost forever :P hehe.


End file.
